


They Were Screwed.

by ohokaysure



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Adam Levine/Blake Shelton - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokaysure/pseuds/ohokaysure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic so be gentle yeah? Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Adam I'm gonna.."  
"Blake..I.."   
But Adam Levine was interrupted by his best friends mouth on his, their hands, moving and roaming all over each others bodies. Adam began clawing at Blake's shirt, who happily allowed the rockstar to undress him. He moaned at Adam's hands on his chest, leaving a burning trail of desire every where they moved. They soon began backing into Blake's bedroom, both continuously losing their clothing. Both down to their boxers after some brief struggle, Blake threw Adam into the bed, jumping in and pouncing on him soon after. They both stopped, staring deep into each others eyes.   
"Kiss me cowboy" Adam whispered with a hoarse voice. It was the sexiest thing Blake had ever heard and he smiled his very blakey smile. With a twinkle in his eye and a harsh laugh, he crooned, "As you wish" crashed his lips onto Adam's, who welcomed him with an eager mouth and tongue.   
"Who's your daddy Levine" Blake growled.  
Adam didn't know what to say about this sudden need for control but he liked it, whispering lustfully "You are"  
"Say my name Adam, moan it for me baby"  
"Ahhh Blake" Adam screamed out

Blake woke with a start. 

"Wha-what Adam are you okay buddy?" Blake Shelton heard his best friend yell his name, an almost strangled cry. Were they being kidnapped by crazy fans? Blake jumped out of bed, scrambling for the light. When he turned it on, there he was. Adam Levine in a small sweat on a bed with no clothes and a raging hard on, having a wet dream and squirming around in the bed. 

He's so fucking sexy Blake thought as he stood there and watched Adam pant, squirm, moan and buck his hips every so often. Whoever he was dreaming about was very lucky. He fought the urge of jumping into bed with him, waking him up and fucking his brains out. Instead he watched quietly, guiltily, and turned on. Agh he was married man! Who was he kidding. What he and Miranda had was...fleeting. Boring if he was to be honest with himself. Stop that he scolded as his conscience took over him and went to wake up Adam. He couldn't let him embarrass himself any longer. 

Gently, lovingly, Blake sat down on the corner of the bed and pushed a piece of hair off of Adam's hot head. He knew if was going to be able to play it cool, he wouldn't be able to wake Adam the way he was dying to inside. Taking a deep breath and putting on a smile fake enough it even fooled him, he shouted "Adam! Get yer ass up yer waking the entire hotel"

Adam woke with a start. It had all been a dream. He felt ridiculous having a wet dream at this age but somehow, he couldn't control himself.  He was obviously disheveled and sweaty, with sex hair he had given himself and a massive hard on. He groggily wiped his eyes and sat up, squinting at the light. As his eyes adjusted, he swore he saw his best friend just sweep his eyes over him and stop at his erection. Adam coughed. 

"Hey there rockstar. Good night?" Blake nodded towards the tent in the sheets and wiggled his eyebrows.

Oh God when he makes that face..Adam thought, before chiding, "Jesus Shelton buy me dinner first before you eye fuck me. You know you want this. Hahah" why why why did he just say that aloud Adam groaned inwardly. 

"Sure thang sweet cheeks, but how 'bout I just buy you lunch?" Blake said in his southern drawl that made Adam's heart flutter. "After all, I am the winner here champ, I've got a few bucks to spend" 

"Uh yeah, let me just jump in the shower really quick" Adam said as he rolled out of bed quickly. He stood by the bed and looked at Blake, who's mouth was in a slight, very sexy o. Shit! I'm naked! Adam thought..  
"Jesus Adam what the hell?!" Blake finally yelled, acting like he was upset. In reality, he was in heaven. Adams body was something to marvel at, even as Adam ran away, yelling an apologetic "Sorry" 

Blake was screwed.


	2. Fun in the Shower

Adam ran into the bathroom butt naked. The door slammed shut behind him and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. Replaying the events that just took place in his head, Adam groaned. He knew Blake saw his hard on, he knows Blake knows he was having a wet dream...possibly knowing it was about he, himself, and he KNOWS Blake just saw his dick AND his ass...how could he not? Adam was so embarrassed. Maybe sharing a hotel room with Blake Shelton was a bad idea thought Adam. No, it was definitely bad, but in a way, so so good. Shaking himself out of it, Adam turned the shower on steaming hot. He needed to take his mind off of things, namely Blake Shelton, and if that meant the burn of hot water, so be it.

 

Blake was freaking out. Did Adam notice him staring at his naked body? I mean really, thought Blake, I know the guy likes to be naked, but did he really have to indulge himself in that way while we shared a hotel room? My god..was his body perfect or what. He knows...He has to know. What is he going to say? They're best friends and Blake is married! Oh god what would happen if Miranda found out about these thoughts. These awful, but still amazing thoughts he's been having since day one season one. Blake groaned. What was he going to do?

 

Adam sighed as the water pounded against his skin. He still had a boner and the water felt so good. Plus the man causing this whole predicament was in the next room, while he, Adam Levine, was naked in the shower. The thought drove him wild. Running his own hand down his chest, he imagined it was Blake feeling his body. He stopped to tweak his nipples.."Ughhghh Blaa..ugh" Adam bit down on his lip. He was so far into the haze that he forgot it wasn't Blake. The euphoria continued as his assault on his nipples stopped. He rubbed his chest and stomach slowly, methodically down his body. His cock was achingly hard now, standing at full attention. It wasn't long until his hand reached it and he squeezed gently. Adam gasped and kept his eyes squeezed shut. He imagined it was Blake's calloused guitar-playing, seed-planting fingers rubbing up and down on him. Adam was whimpering now, begging Blake (himself) to go faster. "Faster, please, oh fuck oh fuck" Adam said a little to loudly. "Blake oh my god yes, please" as his momentum increased. His hand was flying over his dick and he could feel himself getting closer to release. Soon, Adam was coming, his load shooting out and hitting the shower wall. A sweet symphony of loud climatic noises poured out of him as he slowly came off the high. Sweating from the shower's steam, Adam let his head hit the cool tiles of the shower wall. It wasn't until then did he remember how paper thin hotel walls are and how the guy he just thought about while masterbating was just outside the door. And it was then when he heard the bathroom door shut.

 

Blake was trying to relax in bed but it wasn't working. His best friend, his hot, little, sexy, tattooed best friend was naked, in the room next to him and he couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

Blake closed his eyes and let his head fall back. What was he doing? This was so wrong. He was just about to leave and go on a walk to cool down when he heard a strangled cry coming out of the bathroom, "Ughhghh Blaa..ugh" Blake froze. Either Adam was hurt and calling for help, or Adam was doing something very very different in the shower. Did he just hear his name? Blake contemplated walking in. What if Adam fell? He could be hurt and in a lot of trouble..Just as Blake was about to go in there he heard,  
"Faster, please, oh fuck oh fuck"  
Adam was definitely not in pain. Blake gulped and took his hand off the handle. Should he go in? What he thought he was hearing was driving him crazy. He wanted to be in there with him, doing whatever Adam was doing himself.  
"Blake oh my god yes, please"  
Blake's heart stopped. That time it was undeniable. Adam had said his name. Adam was thinking about him while..well Blake wasn't sure what quite yet. But he needed to find out and he needed to find out NOW.  
Blake inched the door open and peeked inside. He couldn't quite see Adam, the steam on the shower door was too thick, but he could make out the shape of Adam's perfect body. His arm was moving at an impossible rate and he was making these delicious throaty noises. Blake could feel himself getting hard and immediately had an immense pang of guilt hit him. He just couldn't look away..his hand drifted down to the front of his jeans. Adam was close, he could tell so he knew couldn't watch much longer. He began palming himself through the thick denim, trying to create some sort of friction he was desperately needing. He watched Adam's body squirm and move, his jaw dropped open, using every once of will power he had to not join Adam in that shower. A small groan escaped his mouth and he mentally smacked himself. "Keep it together Shelton. You cannot get caught" he mentally admonished. His mental scolding was cut short by the sound of Adam climaxing, a chorus of beautiful noises coming out of his mouth. Blake was transfixed on Adam. His body jerking, the moaning and groaning, the ragged breath. It was all too much. Blake had to get out of there. Adam would catch him and he did not want to be caught in this creepy activity. He ran to his bed and flipped on the TV.  
"Be cool Shelton be cool" he quietly whispered to himself over and over.

But that was the problem. How much longer could Blake be 'cool'? How much longer could he hide his true feelings?

He stood corrected. Blake was SO screwed.


	3. Almost Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very action filled, but I like it when they have almost moments, when they're nervous. Next chapter will be better, I promise :)
> 
> Also, do we like it when I tell you who's POV it is or can you figure it out yourself? Do we like this current format? Tell me now while there is still time to fix it in future chapters :) thanks guys!

Blake's POV 

"Be cool Shelton be cool" he quietly whispered to himself over and over. 

After about 10 minutes of mentally preparing himself and calming down, Blake heard the bathroom door open. Adam had lazily wrapped his towel around his waist, it dangerously close to falling off.  
"Sorry man I forgot my clothes.." Adam mumbled, his head down.   
"Yeah no problem." Blake replied through clenched teeth, head also down. He could NOT betray himself right now. He will NOT stare at Adam's barely clothed body. Adam hurriedly grabbed his way too tight jeans and his favorite shirt, the loose white tee with holes, and scampered off to the bathroom without another word.

 

Adam's POV 

Blake was acting weird. He was acting wrong and Adam had no idea why. Why was he clenching his teeth? Did he do something wrong? Did he figure out what Adam was thinking? He wouldn't even look at him. Was he that disgusted by the thought of Adam? He thought Blake was a "progressive" country guy. Not the typical homophobic stereotype. Maybe he was wrong..

Adam pulled on his shirt and opened the bathroom door. Blake was right there, fist raised like he was about to knock. His face immediately turned  bright red, like he was embarrassed. "Hey, do ya wanna grab some lunch? I'm starvin'" Blake quickly blurted out. Maybe Adam was wrong. Maybe things were going to be okay. He really needed to get out of his own rad. Adam took a deep breath and grinned, "Yeah let's go."

Blake's POV 

 "Hey, do ya wanna grab some lunch? I'm starvin'" Blake blurted out. A million thoughts raced through his head the moment the door opened. Of course Adam would open the door at that exact moment. He always did have impeccable timing. He probably looked like an idiot, fist in the air and gaping at his best friend's perfect shaken out (but still slightly dripping wet) hair. Thank god he snapped out of it before too long. He hoped he didn't frighten Adam with his question. His voice sounded way too gruff and harsh. But that's what Adam did to him, he took his breath away. He made him stutter, he made him crazy. And he absolutely adored him for it. Adam put on that stupid face splitting grin. "Yeah let's go." he responded after what felt like an eternity. Blake returned with his own smile, one of equal stupidity, and they left the hotel room. "You want me to drive?" Blake asked as the headed into the elevator. Adam scoffed, "You want me to get into your truck? Blake, I just bathed. If I wanted to get dirty again I would just roll around in the mud." he joked. Blake didn't respond. His mouth dropped open as he imagined just that. Adam Levine rolling around in the wet mud..dripping..dirty...

Adam's POV   
Shit. Shit shit shit. Adam had taken it too far. He made a bad joke and Blake was just staring at him. He should have known. God he always does this. First the marriage thing and now this. His mouth was always getting him in trouble. He started to panic..•"Blake, hey I was just kidding. We can take your car dude.." Adam shifted his feet awkwardly. Say something Adam thought, mentally begging Blake. "What? Oh yeah no let's take your car. You gas." The pressure on Adam's chest lifted immediately. He forced a joke. "Oh right Shelton. Why do you car about gas anyways? You can afford it. Or would you rather take freaking horses. Such a cowboy."   
"Hehe save a horse, ride a cowboy. Saddle up rockstar." Blake said, wiggling his eyebrows. 


	4. Elevator Rides Are Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I guess I write short chapters buuut. Also this has been done since Sunday. Sorry. I forgot to post.

Adam's POV   
Blake was wiggling his eyebrows at him. Did he really just say that? Adam was sure his cheeks were turning bright red. Blake was testing him and he could not let him win. It was one thing to do it on set, for the camera. But this? This was real and Adam will not lose. He had to do something to out do Blake's actions. A surge of confidence rushed through Adam as he began to slowly walk towards Blake.

Blake's POV   
He could not believe he said that. Why were his eyebrows wiggling? Stop that he mentally yelled at himself. You're giving yourself up!  Still he played it cool, acting as if it were nothing. He knew better, Adam knew better. But it was much easier to pretend. Wait, what was Adam doing? Why is he walking up to me? Thoughts were racing through Blake's head.   
Adam was now dangerously close to Blake, less than a foot of space separated the two friends. There was a glint in his eyes, a mischievous smirk played on his lips. What was this guy up to? Oh god. He's going to kiss me. Blake's heart raced with fear and a strange sense of excitement. 

Adam's POV   
Adam was a foot away from Blake. The smell of his aftershave was intoxicating. Adam was shaking, he was sure of it but he kept his eyes trained on Blake's. The competitiveness in him was creeping through his body. He had to win. He just HAD to. He forced himself through his nerves, putting on his cockiest smirk he could manage. Blake's eyes were wide, stuck on Adam's every move. The tension in the small space  was tangible. Adam loved it. He loved watching Blake squirm just by the look he gave him. He loved the effects he had on this giant lovable hick. Adam began to close the gap between them, quickly glancing at the elevator. He had just 4 more floors. He stepped closer and Blake backed up until he was against the elevator wall. He gulped so loud Adam could hear it. Adam's smirk became genuine. Oh he was really enjoying this. He stood on his tiptoes and his body pressed up against Blake's. He got right next to Blake's ear and he whispered, "Ride a cowboy huh?" He pulled back slightly, his face just an inch from Blake's. "Have anyone in mind, Shelton?" When Adam said that, a small hiss happened when he said Shelton. His lips ghosted over Blake's and he could feel his own body begin to react. He glanced again back at the elevator door. They were almost to the lobby. Adam turned back to Blake and looked him in the eyes with the smirk and that evil glint still in his eyes. He leaned in like he was going to do it. He wanted to do it but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. Adam pulled away and looked at Blake. Oh yeah. He had definitely won. Adam finally stepped back, re-establishing  their personal space, just as the elevator door dinged and opened. Blake was still in a state of shock.  
 "Are you coming, cowboy?" Adam asked with a wink and an emphasis on the cowboy. Blake sputtered and tried to turn it into a nonchalant cough and clearing of his throat.  
"Ahem, uh yeah. Let's go."


	5. Taking it Too Far..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam pushes Blake too far.
> 
> and Karma's a bitch so..
> 
> He does the same thing..
> 
> You might get feels? 
> 
> Its a possibility. 
> 
> Also the ending sucks so that may change upon suggestions

The boys walked to the waiting car out front. Blake was still in a state of shock and continued to be all through lunch. Adam was loving it and definitely wasn't helping. Every so often he "accidentally" hit Blake's foot under the table with his own. Blake would snap his head up, eyes wide and stare at Adam, who in return would just smirk. He asked for condiments he didn't need just so he could brush Blake's hand when taking the salt or ketchup or hot sauce. Why the hell would Adam need hot sauce? He didn't. He needed the contact with Blake, the electricity that coursed through his body with every touch. So yes, in a way, Adam needed the fucking hot sauce.  
"So do you just want to head over to the studio after this? Taping begins fairly soon and it'd save us some travel time." Adam asked, breaking the silence from behind his newspaper.  
Blake stuttered, "Uh..um yeah sure. That's fine." Adam raised and eyebrow, smirk deepening (if that was even possible. ) God Adam was such a cocky asshole Blake thought. Typical rockstar attitude. He needed something to get back at him. Really, this was getting out of hand. Adam thinking he of all people could win this fight? Please. Blake scoffed. Adam glanced up from his food. "Huh?"  
"What?"  
"Did you say something?"  
Shit "Nope."  
"You sure? I swear I heard.."  
Blake cut him off. "Nope. Everything's fine."  
Adam shrugged and continued eating and reading. That was a close one. He had to pretend Adam was making him nervous. It wouldn't be all that hard; the jackass really did keep him on his toes.

After they finished eating and paying their bills, they headed over to The Voice set. They were an hour or so early and almost no one was there yet. Random crew hands ran around, bustling with last second jobs.  
"Do you need some help?" Blake asked a smaller brunette who was carrying something twice her size. Her cheeks flushed and she nodded. Blake smiled and took the equipment from her and followed her to where she needed it, disappearing behind a curtain. Adam smiled to himself. See that's why he loved the big jackass. He was actually a jackass. He was the typical cowboy, always a gentleman and always a hand to help. Adam really admired him for that. He was never really like that. He grew up in LA, where you don't wave to strangers and you walk with your head down. The world needed more small town Oklahomans he thought. He wandered off to Blake's trailer, unlocking it and letting himself in. (Blake had given him the key a long time ago.) He immediately plopped down on the sofa and made himself at home. He turned on the stereo next to him and picked up one of the many guitars laying around. Country music began blared through it. "Such a hick." he mumbled to himself, absentmindedly strumming.  
"That's not very nice." Adam looked up just as the door shut and Blake locked it.  
"Well you see, I'm not a very nice person." Adam stood, trying his best to match Blake's height in anyway possible. He cocked his head to one side and smiled.  
"That's bullshit if I ever heard it." Blake said, dead serious.  
"Awh Blakey!" Adam squealed, mock flattered. "Stop, you're embarrassing me!"  
Blake took a step closer. "Kind of how you embarrassed me in the elevator? And that diner?"

Woah. Was Blake mad? A million thoughts raced through his head.

"Blake, buddy, come on. I was just playing around."

Blake took another step closer. Shit. Adam was starting to get real intimidated.

"No you weren't. You were teasing me. I don't like being teased Adam." Blake's voice was slow and deadly. The country twang in it made the tension rise even more. Adam gulped. Now he was scared. Blake was bigger than him in height and weight. He could easily kick Adam's ass and not even break a sweat. Adam's thoughts were interrupted by Blake stepping closer once again. Adam had no where to go. He had cornered himself.  
"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I swear Blake I'm sorry."  
Blake shook his head. "That's not good enough Adam. I'm sure you can do better than that."  
Adam gasped and stuttered, "A-anything Blake. Please."

Blake smiled and evil smile. "Anything?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yes, I swear to God. Anything you ask!" He was shaking now, his head bowed, eyes squeezed shut. Adam was clearly scared Blake was going to hurt him or make him do something bad.

Blake began to feel a little guilty. Maybe he was taking it too far. Maybe he should stop...

"Adam." Blake said quietly.  
He looked up, his eyes wet with the tears he refused to let fall.

"Oh shit. Adam no don't do that. Oh god I was just fuckin' with you. Please don't do that." Adam sniffled and wiped his eyes quick. His head fell back down, eyes trained on the floor to hide his face. Blake immediately regretted everything he had just done. This was not the plan. He didn't want to make Adam cry, just scare him a bit. He really fucked up this time. He walked over to Adam and wrapped his arms around him. He was still sniffling and his nose was a little runny. Blake reached to the side and grabbed some Kleenex near by. He took Adam's chin, tilted his head up, and wiped away the tears and snot. Adam just stood there humiliated and really shaken up.  
"I'm sorry Adam. I'm such a dick. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine." he mumbled. This was so humiliating. He didn't want to cry in front of Blake. Jesus. He wanted out of there do ridiculously bad. This was so awkward. He stood there arms at his sides and stiffly straight. Blake was talking but he didn't exactly hear what he was saying. He looked around awkwardly. This had to end. Blake wasn't going to let him go until he though Adam was fine. Pulling himself together he smiled and punched Blake's arm.  
"I'm fine you jackass. Get off of me."  
Blake was clearly confused by this complete 180.  
"Uh okay. You sure?"  
"Yessss." Adam said, drawing out the "s" to make him seem annoyed.  
"But you owe me." he joked, punching Blake's arm again.

Blake smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll buy you dinner after the taping."

"Good. Its a date." Adam winked as he slipped out of the trailer. His smiled faded immediately and he walked shakily to his own trailer. Thank God Blake didn't notice his hands shaking. He didn't realize how scary Blake could be. He poured himself a drink and sat down to calm his nerves. Everything was okay. The taping would go fine and he and Blake would have dinner and it would be okay. Adam smiled to himself after he had calmed down.  
Everything was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout it.


	6. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes Adam on a date of sorts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this. Special shoutout to mnotecrayon on Tumblr for encouraging me to finish it, but without pressure to do so. 
> 
> Also sorry for the ending ;)

The taping went off without a hitch. Adam and Blake kept the banter going smoothly, even poking fun at Usher and Shakira once in a while. Adam just had to keep his eyes forward and not to his left. He would not look to his left. He would not- Adam's phone lit up due to an incoming text message. He picked it up to look at it. From Blake. Of course.

"Look at me."

That's all it said. Adam put the phone down and hesitantly looked at Blake, who was already staring, eyes ablaze. Adam gulped, grinned, and waved his fingers at Blake.. Who licked his lips before returning the gesture. Oh god he was hot. Adam turned back to focus on the singer. They were good.. He thinks.. It's hard enough to focus as is when you have ADHD. Then add someone like Blake Fucking Shelton to the room and concentration goes out the window.

"Alright lets get some comments! First from coach Adam Levine. Adam what did you think of  her performance?" Carson knew he wasn't paying attention. His voice was tight, head cocked and eyebrows raised. Shit. "Oh I think you did great. There were some moments and I think you could have polished it a little better but those kinks ironed themselves-"  
Adam was cut off by Blake's roaring laugh.

"Ha! Kinks! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll be good." Blake bit his finger and turned to Adam, smiling and eyebrows wiggling. Adam sputtered for a microsecond. He quickly recovered.

"Clearly by that joke you have the mind of a 3rd grader. Let's hope you have a longer attention span than one?" His jab at Blake was met with various laughter and "oooohs" from the audience and other coaches.

"Anyways! What was I saying?" Adam asked, turning back around and smiling sweetly at the girl on stage.  
"Kinky!" Blake yelled to him, much to the audience's delight.

Adam's cheeks burned red. "Shelton there are children watching!" Adam replied, voice cracking and sending the crowd in to hysterics.  
"Boys, boys come on now." Carson laughed, shaking his head. "We've for a show to do."

Adam shook his head as well. "I'm done, it's gone. Your performance was amazing, you are amazing and I love you." he quickly finished.

"Alright thanks Adam. Now let's move on to Usher."  
Ushers critique was drowned out by Adam's thoughts. He quickly snatched up his phone and texted Blake back.

"Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?"  
He hit send put his phone back down, and looked to his left, acting like he was paying attention to Shakira's critique of her artist. Really he was watching Blake's reaction to his text. He smiled and stifled a laugh with a sip of his "special latte." A moment later he typed something and put his phone back in his pocket. Adam began tapping his finger against his leg, anticipation eating at him. His phone lit up just as Carson was signaling commercial break. He moved to grab the device but was cut off by Shakira standing in front of him.  
"Adam let's go for a quick walk, okay?" she smiled sweetly back at him. Adam knew no was not an option here. Reluctantly he put his phone back in his pocket and nodded.  
He stood and they linked arms, walking backstage together.

Once out of anyone's earshot, Shakira unlinked their arms and spoke. "What's going on with you and the ogre?" She asked, smiling playfully and punching his arm.  
"Wh-what? I don't know what you're ta-" Adam quickly began, trying to hide the look of shock on his face.  
"Oh don't play games with me boy! I know a man in love if I ever saw one. I have five brothers. I should know, verdas?"  
Adam groaned. "Is it that obvious Shaki?"

"Honey." She nodded before continuing. "And let me just say this for women everywhere. Damn damn damn damn!"  
Adam smiled a little. "That's kind but uh, I don't think I will be off that market anytime soon. I'm not quite sure the feelings are mutual."

Shakira looked at him jaw dropped. "Loco. Crazy. Let's go. We should be getting back." she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to set where everyone was waiting. They did a bit where they danced onto the stage to diffuse any tension. The crowd loved it, especially when Adam spun her right into her chair.  
"Oh look at you two, fashionably late!" Usher joked, looking directly at Shakira and flashing a giant smile. A glint of jealousy was in his eyes when he glanced up to Adam.

Blake looked at Adam and shook his head. His face expectant. "Yeah, definitely tardy." he joked, tapping his watch, eyes burning into him. Shit, he forgot to text Blake back. Adam scrambled for his phone to check the message.

"u do that on ur own already. R we still on 4 dinner?"

 Adam cringed. Blake knew he hated texting like that. He shot Blake a glare from across the chairs who just smiled and winked, ever so slightly. Adam quickly typed out a response.

"Not of you're going to embarrass me in public like that.."  
Before he had the chance to put his phone down he got a response.  
"yes dear."  
His heart stopped and his cheeks got hot again. He knew it was stupid to get so worked up over such an insignificant text but it was so.. Cute. Blake Shelton was being cute.. Adam put the phone down and faced straight ahead, nodding once. He knew Blake saw. He could feel the burn of his eyes on the side of his face the moment Blake put his phone down. He definitely got the message.

"..thanks everybody, we will see you tomorrow at the live eliminations. Have a good night."

 Carson had just finished signing off and Blake was already there, massaging Adam's shoulders. Woah. He leaned in over Adam's back to whisper in his ear. He could feel the hot breath against his neck and ear and the slight scrape of Blake's beard on his cheek. He shuddered, chills running down his spine. "Ready for our hot date?" Blake asked slow and sensually. Adam closed his eyes. Jesus. He knew his voice would give him away so he just nodded. Blake stood up straight and clapped his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Alright, let's go." Blake pulled him up and they walked to the exit. Blake kept bumping into him and walking really close the entire way to the car..Adam wasn't quite sure what his deal was. Maybe Shakira was right. Maybe this wasn't all in Adam's head after all.  
Blake decided to call a driver for the night. They went to a nice restaurant not far away from Adam's place. Blake even made reservations which surprised Adam. They sat down, Blake ordered some wine, again surprising Adam, and the food. Conversation was easy, it always was with Blake, but Adam felt like there was something more. They talked about pointless things until their food came. Adam didn't know what Blake ordered for him but when it was set down in front of him he didn't mind. It was a beautiful meal not on the menu, or at least Adam didn't see it.  
"So Blake, how're things with Miranda?"  
Blake froze mid sip of wine. He smiled and responded altogether too quickly,  
 "Great, great, everything's..  Great."  
"Uh huh. What's actually going on?"

"I'd rather not talk about it tonight Adam." Blake's voice was hard, ending the conversation there.

"After this, I'm taking you to this great place. It's a lot of fun. It's more your scene anyways." Blake continued.  
Adam scoffed. "My scene? What'd that mean Shelton?"

"Oh you know, super star athletes, Rock stars, models, except a little lowkey. A little more country.” Blake’s eyes burned into his and Adam nodded, squirming under the older and much larger man’s gaze. He felt a slight pressure run over his foot. Was Blake playing footsie with him? Adam’s eyes subconsciously dropped to his feet and when he looked back up, Blake’s burning gaze was gone. It was replaced with a look of embarrassment. Oh yeah. Blake was so playing footsie with him.  
“Sorry.” Blake muttered. Adam smiled and shifted his foot so that the interaction continued.  
“Don’t be.” This time is was he who had the burning look. They continued to eat their meal and innocently flirt under the table until the waitress came back with the check. Adam was completely expecting to go Dutch with this meal but Blake, always the one with surprises yelled at him, almost offended.  
“Dammit Adam, I’ve got it. Put that away.”   
“Are you? I mean, I can pay for myself Blake, it’s no problem.”  
“Adam.” Blake said, slightly pained. Adam could tell he was seriously hurting the man’s pride. He nodded and put his wallet away, allowing Blake to pay.  
Immediately after the waitress returned with Blake's card, he stood, grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him out the door.  
"Let's go."  
Adam followed along without debate, trusting whatever activities Blake had planned for the night. They got back in the car from earlier and drove to a quiet looking club not far from Adam's house. He'd seen it before, just never actually went in. He was really curious. Blake seemed to have an understanding with the bouncer because upon seeing them walk up, he let them in without a word, despite the grumblings of the people waiting in line.   
Blake grabbed his hand once they were in the door. It was a lot more crowded than Adam expected. Blake was right, this did look a lot like his 'scene' except the music wasn't as techno, it was more natural. Still loud, just unedited. He loved it! All smiles he followed Blake to the bar. 

"Wow this is great! Where did you find this place?" Adam gushed, head bouncing to the beat that was filling his ears.   
"I dunno, I went to a lot of places  looking for a place to take you I guess." Blake said, sipping on the drink he ordered. Adam picked up his. It was Patron, his favorite. Adam was shocked. Blake was really spoiling him tonight! He sat there quietly and sipped his drink, head slightly moving to the beats of the songs playing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blake throw back his drink. He spun and tapped Adam's leg.  
"Let's dance."  He said gruffly, grabbing Adam's hand for the third time that night (not that he was counting or anything...) and pulling him to the dance floor.  
Now Adam was really surprised. Blake hated dancing, he had no rhythm,  but here he was, dragging Adam out there.   
Once they were out there though, Blake was lost. He looked up at Adam, eyes begging him to take the lead. Adam smiled and began dancing, moving his hips to the beat, slowly getting closer to where Blake was awkwardly shifting, eyes down, trying his best to look normal. Adam began dancing ridiculously, embarrassing himself for sure but not caring, and grabbed Blake's hand. His eyes shot up and he grinned, laughing at Adam's crazy dance moves. He began to loosen up himself and really dance. The anonymity that came with crowded clubs was much welcomed as Blake, who still hadn't let go of Adam's hand, pulled him close. He wasn't laughing anymore. No, this time his eyes were intense and filled with desire for Adam. His dancing and swaying hips had taken Blake over the edge and he needed more. He gripped him hard against his body and Adam ground his body and ass hard against Blake's front. Adam could hear Blake's sharp intake of breath and felt himself getting turned on. He turned and danced up hard against Blake this way as well, pushing his groin near Blake's to show him what he wanted. Blake groaned and rubbed his hands all over Adam's body. His hands played their way down his spine and to his ass, grasping it slightly. The result was Adam's hips pulsing forward harder into Blake. They were both panting at this point, fighting for the upper hand. Adam broke first. He stopped, grabbed Blake by the collar and pulled him closer. He got up close to Blake's ear, his stubble scraping his face giving him that delicious beard burn, and whispered, "You wanna get out of here cowboy?" 


End file.
